staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
03 czerwca 1992
TVP 1 8.00 Dzień dobry 9.00 Wiadomości poranne 9.10 Domowe przedszkole 9.35 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 9.40 Program poradniczy (cz. 1) 10.00 "Kobieta za ladą" (12): "Boże Narodzenie Anny Holubovej" - serial prod. czechosłowackiej 11.00 Program poradniczy (cz. 2) 11.15 Kultura ludowa - Konteksty 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia TELEWIZJA EDUKACYJNA: 12.15 Agroszkoła: Przetwórstwo ziół. Ekonomika produkcji ziół 12.45 Chochlikowe psoty - czyli zmagania z ortografią 13.05 "Swego nie znacie..." - Katalog zabytków: Szewna 13.15 Poczet nauki polskiej - Prof. Jerzy Nowakowski 13.40 Telewizyjny Słownik Historii Najnowszej - Henryk Dobrzański "Hubal" 14.05 Spotkania z literaturą: "... żyłem z wami, cierpiałem..." - Juliusz Słowacki 14.40 Lavriston - reportaż 15.10 Wielkie spory Polaków: Nacjonalizm i szowinizm 15.40 Narodowi czy miastu - Aneks 16.00 Zargony 16.10 Program dnia 16.15 Dla młodych widzów: "Trzy, cztery... Start" 16.45 Kino nastolatków: "Partnerzy" - serial prod. USA 17.15 Teleexpress 17.35 Klinika zdrowego człowieka: Hemofilia 18.00 "Bill Cosby show" -serial komediowy prod. USA 18.30 Encyklopedia II wojny światowej: Zwycięzcy i pokonani (2) 19.00 Dziesięć minut dla ministra pracy 19.15 Dobranoc "Opowieści upierzonego węża" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 Studio Sport 21.55 "Aby do świtu" - telenowela TP 22.15 Reflex - program publicystyczny 22.30 Miniportret: "Babsztyl" 22.45 Wiadomości wieczorne 23.00 "Dom" (7): "Zażalenie do pana Boga" - serial TP 0.40 Jutro w programie TVP 2 7.30 Panorama 7.40 Rano 8.10 "Starcom - Kosmiczne Siły Zbrojne Stanów Zjednoczonych" - serial prod. USA 8.35 Świat kobiet - magazyn 9.00 Program lokalny 9.30 Rano 9.40 "Pokolenia" - serial prod. USA 10.00 CNN 10.15 Rano 15.45 Powitanie 15.50 "Starcom - Kosmiczne Siły Zbrojne Stanów Zjednoczonych" (powt.) 16.15 Sport - magazyn boksu zawodowego 16.30 Panorama 16.40 Ekostres - amerykańskie doświadczenia 17.00 Losowanie gier liczbowych Totalizatora Sportowego 17.05 "Kobiety - pisarki" (1): "Barbara Taylor i Carrie Hulme" - film dok. prod. angielskiej (1990) 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 "Kate i Allie" (2) -serial prod. angielskiej 19.00 "Pokolenia" - serial prod. USA 19.20 Aktualności - wywiad Dwójki 19.30 "Renesans w Krakowie" - film poświęcony historii sztuki i architektury renesansowej 19.50 "Wieliczka - Zupy solne" - film o historii kopalni soli w Wieliczce 20.00 "Z biegiem rzeki" - serial prod. australijskiej 21.00 Panorama 21.25 Ekspres reporterów 22.00 Studio Teatralne "Dwójki" Witold Gombrowicz: "Zbrodnia z premedytacją" 23.10 "... tyle szczęścia dała nam prowincja" spotkanie z Ireną Byrską 23.30 Nowa rzeczywistość artystyczna: Stacja Ł. przedstawia 24.00 Panorama Sky One 7.00 The DJ Kat Show — progr. dla dzieci 9.40 Mrs Pepperpot — serial rysunkowy 9.55 Playabout — progr. edukacyjny dla dzieci 10.30 Teleturnieje 11.30 The Bold and the Beautiful — serial obycz. USA 12.00 The Young and the Restless — serial obycz. 13.00 St. Elsewhere — serial obycz. 14.00 E Street — serial obycz. 14.30 Lunchtime — talk show 15.30 Another World — serial obycz. 16.15 The Brady Bunch — serial obycz. 16.45 The DJ Kat Show — program dla dzieci 18.00 Facts of Life — serial komediowy 18.30 Diffrent Strokes — serial obycz. 18.00 Love at First Sight — telezabawa 19.30 E Street — serial obycz. 20.00 Alf — serial komed. USA 20.30 Candid Camera — podpatrzone ukrytą kamerą 21.00 Battlestar Gallactica — serial s-f 22.00 Chances — serial obycz. 23.00 Studs — telezabawa 23.30 Doctor Doctor — serial komed. 24.00 Fattingers — serial 1.00 Telegazeta ScreenSport 8.00 Eurobics 8.30 Hiszpańska piłka nożna 9.00 Magazyn sportów wodnych 9.30 Koszykówka, Holandia-Niemcy 10.30 Go — magazyn międzynarodowych sportów motorowych 11.30 Eurobics 12.00 Snooker, Forte League 14.30 Rugby, Mistrzostwa Francji, finały 15.00 Eurobics 15.30 Boks, walki w Las Vegas 17.00 Koszykówka, Holandia-Niemcy 18.00 Superbike, zawodowcy 18.30 Formuła Renault 19.30 Renault Show Jumping, La Baule, Francja 20.30 Europejski rajd przełajowy, Szwecja 21.30 Kolarstwo górskie, Puchar Świata 22.00 Mityng lekkoatletyczny, Grand Prix w San Jose w Kalifornu 23.30 Golf PGA 23.45 Maraton w Sztokholmie 0.45 Mistrzostwa Dunlop Rover 1.15 Hiszpańska piłka nożna 1.45 Formuła Renault 2.45 Koszykówka NBA, na żywo 6.00 Zakończenie programu MTV 7.00 Teledyski na dzień dobry 10.00 Teledyski prezentuje Paul King 13.00 Teledyski prezentuje Simone 16.00 MTV‘s Greatest Hits — największe przeboje m. in. zespołu Wham 17.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report — infor. muz. 17.15 MTV at the Movies — informator filmowy 17.30 MTV News at Night — informacje muz., wywiady 17.45 Trzy wybrane teledyski 18.00 Yo! MTV Raps Today — rap show 18.30 MTV Prime — najnowsze teledyski, wschodzące gwiazdy 20.00 Dial MTV — widzowie telef. wybierąją pięć najlepszych teledysków 20.30 MTV Unplugged — gwiazdą programu jest Paul Simon 21.30 MTV‘s Famous LastWords — wywiad z Paulem Simonem 22.00 MTV‘s Greatest Hits — największe przeboje cd. 23.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report — infor. muz. 23.15 MTV at the Movies — informator filmowy 23.30 MTV News at Night — inform, muz., wywiady 23.45 Trzy wybrane teledyski 24.00 MTV‘s Post Modern — znane utwory, popularni wykonawcy 2.00 Teledyski prezentuje Kristiane Backer 3.00 Teledyski nocą RTL Plus 6.00 Dzień dobry, Niemcy — magazyn poranny 9.00 Wie das Leben so spielt — serial USA 9.50 Bogaci i piękni — serial USA 10.15 Dr med. Marcus Welby — serial USA 11.10 Lassie — serial USA 11.35 Tic Tac Toe — telezabawa 12.00 Potyczki rodzinne — show 12.30 Wpół do pierwszej — magazyn informacyjny 12.50 Okropnie fajna rodzina — serial USA 13.20 Santa Barbara — serial USA 14.10 Dynastia Springfieldów — serial USA 14.55 Szef — serial tv 15.45 ChiPs — serial USA 16.40 Riskant! — telegra 17.10 Cena jest właściwa — telegra 17.45 Glück am Drücker — teleturniej 18.00 Elf99 — mag. na żywo 18.45 Wiadomości 19.15 Explosiv — magazyn Barbary Eligman 19.40 Dobre czasy, złe czasy — serial RFN 20.15 Zamek nad jeziorem Worther — nowe odcinki serialu RFN, 1991 21.15 Na śmierć i życie, czyli policjanci w akcji — program Olafa Krachta 22.15 Stern TV — magazyn telewizyjny z udziałem Günthera Jaucha 23.00 Weiber von Sinnen — najciekawsze fragmenty wybrane ze wszystkich wyemitowanych dotychczas programów 23.30 Benny Hill — program rozrywkowy 23.50 Wiadomości i pogoda 24.00 Airwolf — serial USA 0.55 Błyszczący asfalt — serial USA 1.45 Strefa zmroku — serial USA 2.10 Tak wiele rzek do przebycia — western-komedia USA, 1955 3.45 Tęsknię za tobą — film fab. RFN, 1934 5.15 Elf 99 Sat 1 5.30 SAT 1 Regional-Report 6.00 Guten Morgen mit SAT 1 — tv śniadaniowa 8.30 Bezaubernde Jeannie 9.00 Wiadomości 9.05 Kino News 9.20 Der Blaue Max 11.55 Glücksrad 12.40 Porada dnia 12.45 Notowania giełdowe 13.35 Unter der Sonne Kaliforniens — serial USA 14.30 Bezaubernde Jeannie — serial komed. USA po filmie: wiadomości 15.05 Falcon Crest — serial familijny USA 16.00 Booker — serial krym. USA po filmie: wiadomości 17.05 Geh aufs Ganze! — telegra 17.45 Programy regionalne 18.15 Bingo — telegra 18.45 Wiadomości 19.20 Glücksrad — gra po progr.: prognoza pogody 20.15 Vier Mädels aus der Wachau — austr. film fab., 1957 22.00 Akut — afery, analizy, argumenty 22.35 Schreinemakers live 23.35 Wiadomości 23.45 Schlag 12 in London (The Two Faces of Dr Jekyll) — ang. film fab., 1960 Rai Uno 6:55 Poranek w RAI UNO 7:30 Ekonomia z Mediolanu 10:05 Poranek z ekonomią 10:15 Partia serca 10:30 Podróże… podróże – film dokumentalny 11:00 Wiadomości 11:05 Policja w mieście – film 11:55 Pogoda 12:00 Zabroniono tańczyć – serial 12:30 Wiadomości 12:35 Kobieta z kryminału – serial 13:30 Wiadomości 14:00 Planeta 2000 ECO 92 14:30 Anna – film, reż. Kurt Hoffman, wyk. Romy Schneider 16:15 Green i Caramella – programy dla dzieci i młodzieży 17:15 Świat Walta Disneya 18:00 Wiadomości 18:10 Chcesz wygrać? 18:20 Blue Jeans – film 18:50 Świat Quark: „Dzikie koty Ameryki Łacińskiej” 19:40 Nos Kleopatry 19:50 Wiadomości i pogoda 20:10 Piłka nożna: Szwecja – Włochy 22:10 Wiadomości – nocna linia 22:30 Supermomix – program muzyczny 23:30 Nagroda Galileo – Teatr Quirino w Rzymie 0:00 Wiadomości i pogoda 0:30 Spotkanie w kinie 0:40 Sportowa środa: Koszykówka kobiet Kanada – Włochy; boks; Rajd Akropolu Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sky One z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ScreenSport z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL Plus z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sat 1 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rai Uno z 1992 roku